everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginny Lamp
Portrayal Voice Actress in animation Ginny would be voiced by Brec Bassinger, who plays Bella in Bella and the Bulldogs, in the TV show and specials. Live-action portrayal Kira Kosarin would also portray her in Live-action media, as she would match her revamped appearance. Character Personality She's stubborn, kind, sweet, gentle and caring. and always wants to please Alex Arabia (son of Aladdin), her master/boyfriend. She does not like to hurt people, and when she does, it is purely defensive. Yet, she has a fierce side that get unleased when she sees someone else flirting with Alex, which will lead you to think she is over protective and territorial, which is no mistake. She's curious, brave and loves to take risks. She's sometimes impulsive but always trustworthy and thinks everyone is. She's romantic when she's with Alex and is loyal to him. She is outgoing, sympathetic and honest, and always wants to make new friends. She also has a logical side that strangely contrasts her typical, childlike self and gets unleashed when she makes plans that are not practically impossible to do. She also is not prideful and people who are can also unleash her fierce self. Appearance Biography Card Other Info Passions, hobbies and Intersets History Relationships Family Friends Pet Romance Enemies Outfits Abilities *'Wish Granting': The Ability to grant the wishes of her finder. Jenny can grant a total of 3 wishes to each finder. *'Lamp Retraction': She has the Abillity to go in and out of the lamp when she is summoned. *'Immortality': The Ability to live forever and age slowly. *'Teleporting Blink': The Ability to teleport by blinking her eyes. *'Teleporation': She can transport from place to place when being summoned. *'Shrinking': She automatically shrinks when returning to her lamp. *'Mystical Dancing': She has the abillity to perform magic by dancing. *'Telekinesis - '''She has the abillity to move objects and beings without touching them. *'Summoning' - She has the abillity to summon a magic carpet. *'Creation - She has the abillity to create small object from nothing. *Shapeshifting '- She has the abillity to transform into anything. *'Invisibility' - She has the abillity to become invisible. She can become invisible if her finder wishes so. *'Levitation' - She has the abillity to generate a cloud of smoke which se uses to suspend herself in the air. *'Summoning' : She can summon a magic carpet for traveling if her finder wishes so. *'Flight' : She has the ability to float and fly. *'Knowing all languages' : She knows all languages, which is very useful while talking to finders from all around the world. *'Sensing' : She has the ability to sense the location and status of her magic carpet Gallery Quotes Class-ic Schedule She takes sixteen different classes, however, six of them are by election. Fairy Tale How does Ginny come into it Destiny Timeline '''29/04/2016 ': Author trademarks Jeannie Lamp. 29/04/2016 ''': Her page gets uploaded. '''5/06/2016: Spelling for her name gets changed. 5/08/2016: Personality gets developed. 15/1/2017: Appearance revamp starts. Ginny also gets a portrayal. Later, that day, her schedule is revealed. 29/1/2017: Abillities section finished. 2/12/2017: Portrayal renewed. Mirror Blog Trivia Theme Song Features In Category:Aladdin Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Genies Category:Females Category:Candidates for questioning